Gerosha Cemetery
The Gerosha Cemetery is a burial ground central to the mythos of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It was constructed some time after The Battle for Gerosha, and became the resting grounds for most of the Flippo family and several of their allies. It also features in various forms as a front for the underground headquarters of Team Ciem in Ciem Tomorrow. It's approximately located where real-life Maple Grove Cemetery in Boonville is. History Pre-Gerosha and Tobey bury Alison in a precursor to the Gerosha Cemetery. Original quality here.]] Little is made clear in most materials for The Battle for Gerosha about exactly where Alison would have initially been buried. However, it is possible that it could have been at the Casey Cemetery on Lenn Rd. not far from Newburgh. A more likely candidate is the Plainview Memorial Cemetery located in Boon Twp. However, the concept art still used for Tobey and Stan attending her burial is of is the Pleasant Rest Cemetery in Sunset Valley in The Sims 3. This means that the mausoleum is portrayed as being in the wrong spot. What is known is that there was no cemetery in Boonville itself at the time of Alison's burial. Construction After the dust settles from the battle in The Battle for Gerosha, Stan and Shalia use about a billion dollars of their treasure to initiate the rebuilding of Boonville as Gerosha. They let the local economy do most of the hard work, but embark on several projects. Stan defers a few million dollars to the formation of SCALLOP, and also builds a home for himself to live in called the Triangulum. Alison's original grave was desecrated by the Hebbleskins; so a plot of land not far from Gerosha city limits is purchased and forested. Amidst the foresting, a radio station is built. Located on the same plot of land is the Gerosha Cemetery. Its initial construction consisted of the radio station, a few sections of land for placing graves, and three mausoleums. These mausoleums would double as exhibits for town history, turning the cemetery into an open-air memorial / museum. The Flippo Mausoleum initially stored the remains of Alexis Hood, Marissa Hood, Tobey Flippo, and Alison Flippo on its second floor. An approximation of Dwayne Lloyd's grave was created for the first floor, which became symbolic of Hell and evil. Dwayne's actual body could not be recovered, as it had been broken down by Marl-Q Industries and was being used to study "Dwayne Strain." SCALLOP officials had one simple request: that they build some rooms and a catacomb system underneath the cemetery. Stan gave them clearance to do so, and to block off the secret passageway so only those authorized to know would know how to access it. Stan and Shalia are assassinated Town founders / heroes Stan and Shalia were assassinated in 2006 by Hebbleskin operatives, with a witness being the young Gunner Soorfelt who would later be one of two murderers of Erin Flippo. However, they were highly revered to the point of an entire warehouse being made of statues of them, made out of various materials. Upon their deaths, their urns were added to the upper room of the Flippo Mausoleum. Glass statues of them were erected to stand in the top floor, symbolizing their spirits watching over the greater Gerosha area. Their actual urns were placed right beneath their statues. Only an elect few of the Flippos' closest associates, as well as SCALLOP personnel, were allowed entry into the upper room. ''Sodality'' timeline Reily, Ashlee, and Kirby are eventually murdered, along with Erin. Symbolic urns of them are placed in Gerosha when their bodies are mangled and/or unrecoverable. It is not long afterward, however, that the lights go out on the Gerosha Cemetery. Affadidah's regime treats the cemetery with callous neglect, but does not go out of its way to destroy it. Its underground becomes a part of the greater underground tunnel network of catacombs employed by the Exodus Agenda to flee Ameristan - or at least avoid capture by the regime. ''Centipede + 49'' aftermath After the regime is purged from Gerosha in the 2050s, Dana and Lex work with the town on a major restoration project. Some of the underground passageways beneath the Flippo Mausoleum are turned into a headquarters for Team Ciem, which oversees any Phaletori activity that could put Gerosha at risk during its reconstruction. By the 2070s, the cemetery runs out of plots of land. Expansion efforts are considered which last several decades. The main cemetery becomes sealed off as a mostly-open-air historical memorial. Components The Gerosha Cemetery contains four burial plots, a station, and three mausoleums. It also houses an underground SCALLOP headquarters, which later becomes the home base of Team Ciem. Each item is discussed individually. Sarvin Mausoleum This mausoleum, unlike the other two, does not feature its front entrance facing the same direction as the cemetery's main front entrance. It is home to many remains of the dead who do not have burial plots in the ground. It is said to be the main operational mausoleum. Sanchez Mausoleum This more-Gothic-styled mausoleum is believed to house a few of the town's villains' remains, and functions more as a history museum than as a mausoleum. It has its own catacomb network, where museum exhibits are shown. It was named after Lionel and Trina Sanchez, friends of Shalia's during the battle. Flippo Mausoleum An elite few have access to the Flippo Mausoleum, which bears the urns of some of the town's most famous and infamous. It also includes a secret passageway to the catacomb network that becomes Team Ciem's base, described below. First floor This floor carries information and exhibits about the dark side of Gerosha's history. It is dimly-lit, and contains several symbolic urns in a firelight-lit fountain, symbolic of a portal to Hell. Several Hebbleskins and sympathizers' ashes are buried in secret spots in the wall. Unknown to the general public is a secret passageway to the catacombs, where a SCALLOP team has set up an underground base. Second floor Designed to be relatively dust-free, seldom does anyone ever go into this area. It contains two glass statues of Stan and Shalia overlooking the greater Gerosha area, with their urns placed beneath the statues' feet. Inside the same gate structure as the statues is a lighting setup to illuminate the statues at night. There are also urns for every other major Flippo who is deceased and related to Tobey somehow. Some urns also represent Shalia's ancestors. The walls and ceiling are made of reinforced glass, and the floor is white to symbolize purity. This room is the "heavenly" room that contrasts sharply with its "hellish" floor beneath - a floor that houses the remains of the Flippo family's deceased worst enemies. Plot A This plot of land is right across from The Station, and is the first burial spot noticed when visitors enter from the front entrance. It is the de facto burial place for most town residents. Plot B This plot is right next to the Sarvin Mausoleuum. It is also a regular burial spot, though it tends to be used for those who die young from tragedy or disease. Only one gravestone in the cemetery was ever actually desecrated by the Affadidah regime, and that was of a child who had converted his best friend at school to Christianity and also led to the conversion of that friend's entire family. The friend was originally Muslim, and the Brotherhood made the dead child with cancer into a target to be punished. When that child died, they made note of where he was buried and targeted his parents for assassination. CAIR assisted the Brotherhood in keeping tabs on that family's whereabouts. The tomb was desecrated to show their utter contempt. Otherwise, Affadidah ordered that the Gerosha Cemetery be left alone. "The weeds will do the rest." That child's tombstone was brought back better than ever when the regime was ousted, and the McArthur family even made certain that it became a memorial to defy the Brotherhood and Ameristani regime's pettiness. Plot C This plot of land is used for burying those with substance abuse problems, or victims of homicide and / or gang violence. Abortion victims are also buried here. It is located right behind the radio station building. Plot D This final plot is located near a large tree. The wealthiest non-Flippos may be buried here if the family so chooses, at a premium. Anarteq Memorial A very small ditch / pond features a statue that appears to be coming out of it. This statue is described as the "Anarteq Memorial," in honor of the war hero Akiak "Anarteq" Sundue. It bears writing on a sign eventually, speaking his and Becky Ryba's contributions to the war effort in Japan during WWII. Memorials for Centipede Charlie, Arrowfrog, and others are located inside the Sanchez Mausoleum's catacomb exhibits. The Station The radio station works as more than just a station. It also serves as a morgue and a crime lab, and gets bodies prepared for burial. SCALLOP Team Ciem base underground base.]] Main article: Ciem Tomorrow After the events of Centipede + 49 in the 2050s, about a full century after Stan and Shalia were born, construction was completed on a SCALLOP underground base accessible only from an underground catacomb system and from the Flippo Mausoleum's first floor hidden passageway. Dana, Devin, Andy, and Lex all worked down in here. Basement of Secrets There are two more hidden doors in the Basement of Secrets, which is accessible only to whomever accesses the hidden door in the Flippo Mausoleum first floor. To access the Flippo Mausoleum in the first place, one needs a key to the front door. Therefore, precious few souls have ever found the hidden door. Even fewer have found the additional hidden doors, and have assumed the Basement of Secrets is where the road ends. A scrap bench and sculpting platform are all that any will see in the Basement of Secrets...unless they look more carefully. Mediroom Those who know where the hidden doorway is to this room are immediately treated to a brightly-lit environment fit for long-term underground activity. It is nearly a fallout shelter in terms of how well it's designed. Someone could theoretically live holed up inside there for two weeks before needing to resurface. The room features a medicine wall for treating patients, including for some unusual ailments. A juice bar and bathroom are also readily available. There is a working chemistry set, suited for making medicines or weapons as needed. Subway Illusion St. Disguised as a subway entrance street area / bus stop at night near a brick building, this small hidden room gives access to a network of elaborate catacombs that provide additional shelter. Also provided is an armory not located in the main base. Inside said catacombs is also a garage, ideal for Andy's motorcycles. A cave structure linked to it becomes the "garage door" for vehicles. Subway Illusion St., as the name implies, gives an optical illusion to confuse any who should infiltrate the catacomb network. They must get past the hallucinogenic gas defense system that will confuse them even more about where they are, preventing them from finding the hidden door into Mission Control. Room of Replenishments Whether it's a change of clothes, some food, exercise, literature, or soothing music, this kitchen / break room takes care of every physical need except sleep and hygiene. The bathroom is for hygiene, and there's a catacomb system for sleeping. It makes for a good social hangout too, though it doesn't have a lot of seating. Team Ciem Mission Control The hot tub is actually more than it appears to be. The floor nearby it is a hiding place complete with a set of accessories that Team Ciem may need. The tub itself can also be used for experimental medicine. Another section includes a miniature geothermal power plant, allowing the base to operate partially off the grid. In exchange for allowing the radio station and morgue building to operate on the premises, the entire Gerosha Cemetery gets "free" cable TV. There is also a reasonably-comfortable sofa in there, and two workstations. Each workstation features a SCALLOP standard-issue setup: * Autostereoscopic 3D monitor * Desktop PC tower running a SCALLOP-approved operating system * Extremely comfortable office chairs * Video camera and accessory equipment, as well as a software editing suite if needed. * Izuki radios, like the kind Imaki and the Exodus Agenda use during the Sodality timeline. * Wall-mounted autostereoscopic 3D television sets, for communicating with SCALLOP personnel from the ''Chen'' or any other place of note. Each one includes a microphone and 3D camera in them, so they can send and receive 3D video. There is also a video center, which can be used for entertainment when the team is "off the clock." Otherwise, it is set to the news. While SCALLOP gives Team Ciem the real news, they can simultaneously watch how the media spin on it is going. Notable burials The following individuals are either buried in this cemetery or given nominal graves, urns, or memorials: Earlier versions had all the Flippo triplets and their husbands included as burials who considered Gerosha Cemetery their final resting place. Darius Philippine's grave is moved to Gerosha Cemetery after some time has gone by, along with that of his wife Nancy. Those same earlier versions had Denny and Angie Levens labeled as being put laid to rest in Gerosha Cemetery. Development Inspiration Ideas circled for an official cemetery for the town of Gerosha as far back as Gerosha Prime. However, the initial Triangulum that began the concept of Stan and Shalia building up Gerosha from nothing to a spectacular city-sized tourist trap was in Proto Gerosha, where there was no option for a cemetery. Even in the 2005 version of Ciem 2, actual cemeteries were implied rather than depicted. It wasn't until Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede that the very first Gerosha Cemetery was (rather crudely) depicted. This was because this was the first time that the Dozerfleet founder was able to use The Sims 2: Nightlife. That expansion pack enabled the use of a revised Sim inventory system for transferring gravestones to community lots, enabling cemeteries to be part of gameplay for the first time ever at Dozerfleet Comics. The ending of Ciem 3 suggested an idea for a show premise called Ciem Tomorrow, which had a plot involving the Phaletori trapping Gerosha in a dome that brought about eternal nightfall. Team Ciem fought to save the town from its new oppressors, and their base was located beneath the Gerosha Cemetery. As a result, numerous different versions were attempted to depict what that graveyard and underground lair might look like. Design The Gerosha Cemetery has a poor history of digital lot files being saved properly. As such, a fixed, agreed-upon look for the cemetery did not come about until the week of October 20th of 2013. The current-standing cemetery layout itself was constructed over three days, from October 20th-22nd. Team Ciem's underground base was designed to look brighter than previously depicted, to reflect a SCALLOP influence over its design and avoid being mistaken with previous incarnations of the lab, which looked like a dime store Batcave. See also * The Battle for Gerosha * Ciem Tomorrow * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Ciem (Dana McArthur) * Lex Philippine * Andy Baret * Devin Spanz * Gerosha * Triangulum External links * Gerosha Cemetery Grand Tour art gallery at DeviantArt Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe